Raison de vivre
by Shiina-Ichi
Summary: Toi seul à réussit à refaire battre mon coeur mort depuis si longtemps, tu m'as sauvé de ma solitude, tu est le seul qui compte pour moi...c'est pourquoi je te promet sur mon honneur et ma vie : Je te protégerais. GrimmIchi


_**Bienvenue sur ma première fic...j'angoisse comme pas possible, j'espère que cette histoire plaira un petit peu**_

_**Pairing : Grimm/Ichi**_

_**Alors Romance, un peu de déprime et de violence, et peut être dans un lointain chapitre Mpreg.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement.**_

_**Raison de vivre**_

_**Prologue**_

Alors que la moitié des lumières de la ville était éteinte, une petite lueur à l'étage d'une maison bravait le noir de la nuit.

Allongé sur son lit Ichigo regardait le plafond d'un blanc monotone, il laissa échapper un soupir...dieu qu'il en avait marre…..mais marre de quoi ? il avait tout pour être heureux, une famille qui l'adorait , des amis avec qui il aimait être, tout ces être cher pour qui il aurait pu donner sa vie sans hésiter, alors pourquoi se sentait il si seul ?

Il se retourna et se blottit dans sa couverture, serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Il se mentait il le savait, il la connaissait… la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si mal

_Je ne suis qu'un objet, ils se servent de moi, ils m'utilisent pour arriver à leurs buts, je ne suis pour eux qu'une marionnette._

Qu'aurait il pu être d'autres ? les shinigamis de la soul society serait ils si proche de lui si son pouvoir était faible ? Bien sur que non, sinon alors que tout le monde le rabaissait au rang de shinigami remplacant pourquoi était ce lui qu'on venait chercher en premier quand il y avait un problème…

Et ses amis ? Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki et les autres continuerait ils de rester avec lui, si il était incapable de les défendre ? ou le laisserait on derrière comme un boulet ?

Pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, protéger les siens, ce qui lui sont proches….non enfaite protéger tout le monde.

_Mais moi qui me protège ?_

L'adolescent eu envie de se gifler pour penser des choses pareils, ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser déprimer comme ça, il n'était pas faible, il fallait qu'il se remotive, qu'il surpasse sont envie de ne rien faire et de se laisser sombrer. Alors que la fatigue commençait à l'emporter il repensa à une chose qu'il souhaitait faire depuis très longtemps…

_J'aimerais vraiment voir la mer_

Et dans ce murmure la dernière lumière de la maison kurosaki s'éteignit et le shinigami remplaçant plongea dans un profond sommeil.

/

Sur une dune de sable blanc, un homme de carrure grande et musclée se tenait là, prêt à bondir, on le distinguait au loin ses cheveux bleus électrique jurant avec la monotonie monochrome du paysage

-Allez encore une dizaine avant que la nuit ne tombe…..…ptain j'commence à devenir vraiment stupide…..la nuit ? laisse moi rire il ne fait jamais jour dans ce monde de merde !

Il finit son monologue par un rire sans joie et s'élança.

Deux, trois, cinq, dix ? combien de hollows de petit classe avait il tué cette fois ? il ne le savait pas et d'ailleurs peu importe combien était mort pour le distraire, il s'en foutait complètement, grimmjow voulait juste se changer les idées, oublier pendant un court instant ce monde ou il faisait toujours noir, là où la solitude et la souffrance régnait, ce monde contrôlé par un seul homme….. Las Noches…..

Après ça partie de chasse, le Sexta se rendit dans ses appartements, il croisa au passage quelques fractions et espadas mais ne leur accorda qu'un regard méprisant….il était détesté ? tant mieux, il ne voulait et n'attendait que ça, devenir camarade et amis de ces chiens d'Aizen ? Jamais, plutôt crevé, il était un hollow comme tout les autres, mort, sans joie, sans vie, dont le cœur avait cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps, alors pourquoi essayer d'apprivoiser des sentiments bien trop étrangers, trop humains…..

_P'tain depuis quand je fais dans les pensées sentimentales moi ?... cet endroit me rend vraiment cinglé…._

Il prit une douche rapide, et s'allongea dans son lit, maudissant une dernière fois Aizen qui lui avait prit sa liberté, et ce monde qu'il détestait, il avait voulut être un roi….quelle déchéances, un roi sans couronne, sans sujet, aux ordre de quelqu'un d'autre…..Il ne méritait même pas la place de bouffon.

_Pathétique_

Avant de s'endormir il repensa aux paroles, pleine de mièvrerie et noyé de bon sentiments que lui avait dit dans la matinée Lilynette, la gamine de Starck.

«- Tu sais, un jour on m'a dit que pour vivre heureux, il fallait avoir trouvé SA raison de vivre, la chose qui ferait que tu ne renoncera jamais ni à ta vie, ni à ton cœur, une chose que tu protègera plus que tout, et pour qui tu serais prêt à te battre corps et âme, et le jour où tu la trouveras rien ni personne ne pourras te l'enlever, car elle est ce qui te maintiendra vivant et heureux…..heu je crois que c'est mon ancienne mère ou quelques chose dans le genre qui m'a apprit ça, enfin peu importe j'espère juste que ça m'arrivera à moi aussi, aller Bye' »

Si cette idiote de gamine disait vrai, alors lui aussi il aimerait vraiment la trouver sa raison de vivre…

Ahem, voilà voilà, desolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

A bientôt pour la suite ^^ (enfin si cette fic plait à quelqu'un°°)


End file.
